1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a child's toy, more specifically, to a hand puppet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have heretofore been developed that relate to hand puppets or the like for children. See, for example, the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,762 granted to Burke and U.S. Pat. No. 1,768,334 granted to Stein et al. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.